TRES
by Pryre-chan
Summary: INTENTO DE RATED M     MI TRIO FAVORITO


**TRES **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Me lanza una aguja que se clava en mi cuello desnudo.

-Al fin te tengo linda gatita-me llama el horrible hombre frente a mi mientras lo veo regodearse en placer a medida que caigo al suelo sintiendo la humedad en mi ropa por caer en un charco algo profundo de lodo.

Trato de incorporarme con dificultad mis brazos y piernas se sienten adormecidos.

-Una aguja envenenada?-

-Ya lo sientes no-se ríe-lamento no poder decirte el antídoto, pero te prometo que mientras nos divertiremos.

Levanto mi mano con la fuerza que me queda y retiro la aguja de un jalón.

Maldita sea! Esta es la misión mas desastrosa en la que estado…y en la que he fracasado, si hubiera sido mas fuerte hubiera detenido a los ninjas que nos emboscaron de camino a la arena y no estaría en esta penosa situación, a la merced de un ninja rebelde con el cuerpo adormecido y totalmente vulnerable.

Donde estarán los demás, mi deseo es que no hayan caído en una trampa como la mia y se hayan reagrupado, no esperaría ayuda esas eran las instrucciones _"el pergamino debe llegar lo mas rápido posible"_ no había tiempo para rescates ni para heroísmos.

El sujeto se acerca a mi de manera lenta disfrutando de mis reacciones a modo que se acerca a mi.

-Debo…-mi voz se pierde, debe ser por el efecto del veneno al parecer paraliza mis músculos.

Estira una de sus manos para tocarme la mejilla, no se lo permitiré, si se acerca mas morderé su mano con toda mi fuerza.

-Tranq…-no termina de hablar ya que una fuerza lo empuja hacia atrás separándolo de mi.

Busco con la vista a mi alrededor, y le veo, está a un par de pasos porque no lo note?, al parecer mis sentidos se adormecieron con mi cuerpo. Me mira por un momento antes de voltear a ver al ninja que acaba de golpear, al parecer este perdió la conciencia…o tal vez la vida.

-Los demás están lejos van de camino a la arena-anuncia después de unos instantes-Les daremos alcance allí- termina y me mira impaciente esperando mi reacción.

-Yo..no..pue-trato de decir fuerzo a mi garganta y esta se niega a participar, si mi padre se enterara de esto me obligaría a volver a la academia, permitir que me alcance una aguja en una batalla o hacer quedar a mi clan en mal frente al último Uchiha no era medios para que se enorgullezca de mi.

-No puedes moverte-determino luego de mi torpe balbuceo.

Le indique con la vista a la aguja al lado mio, se acerco a verla con calma la puso en frente suyo y la olio con precaución.

-No es veneno-dijo me sentí un poco tranquila-solo un droga para que no te movieras, al parecer ese sujeto tenia otros planes-me miro fijamente y si mi cuerpo funcionara correctamente me hubiera estremecido visiblemente.

Empezó a llover fuertemente en ese momento.

-Será mejor refugiarnos, somos vulnerables en la lluvia-la mire confusa y trate de incorporarme, sin conseguirlo-te cargare-dijo simplemente y antes de reaccionar me tenía entre sus brazos.

-Go…men-dije simplemente para darle a entender que sentía molestarlo y entorpecer la misión.

-Shh…silencio, alguien viene-yo voltee a ver con dificultad donde el miraba.

Me bajo despacio dejándome solamente anclada a el por su brazo que rodeaba mi cintura con firmeza y haciendo que quedase atrás de su cuerpo en ademan protector.

Me sentí morir, nadie en mi vida me había tocado de este modo en ninguna situación y a pesar que no podía mantenerme en pie por mi misma sabia que estos momentos estaría en el piso muriéndome de vergüenza.

-Eres tu- una masculina voz llamo mi atención, a medida que la figura se daba a conocer-Tu grupo esta lejos-le aviso y pude ver al pelirrojo kazekage de la arena frente a mi con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados

-Íbamos a reunirnos con ellos-note un tono grave en sus palabras, se notaba que no le gustaba dar explicaciones ni siquiera a una autoridad como el pelirrojo-pero ella esta herida-volteo brevemente la vista hacia mi y luego la devolvió al frente.

-Sus heridas son graves?-pregunto y yo me avergoncé, no estaba herida en toda la extensión de la palabra, solo sería un peso de vuelta.

-Te lo explicare en cuanto nos refugiemos-le dijo y de nuevo en un movimiento fluido y casi invisible estuve en brazos de nuevo, para después empezar a caminar.

No detuvimos en una cueva oculta detrás de una cascada no muy lejos de allí y a la entrada del desierto, la lluvia aun caía y su estruendo era mayor cada vez, nos quedaríamos un buen rato allí.

Me dejo sentada sobre mis piernas a espalda de la cascada, mientras el se acomodaba un poco mas lejos, una figura lo seguía de cerca acomodándose un poco mas lejos de el.

-No puede moverse, la drogaron-le explico –pero la droga no es fuerte se podrá mover en unas horas cuando mucho.

Lo que me había pasado no sonaría más humillante ni deprimente.

El pelirrojo solo me dirigió una mirada para que luego mirara a la oscuridad de la cueva.

Trate de moverme un poco.

-Uhh…-solté un gemido de dolor, el barro seco se clavaba en mi pierna como una aguja.

Ambas miradas se posaron en mi en un instante.

Levante mi brazo temblorosa y adormilada todo lo que pude a mi pierna, mis dedos torpes no pudieron ayudarme asi que trate de inclinarme un poco.

-El barro seco te molesta?-me pregunto el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba levemente a mi altura.

-Si…-respondí tontamente incapaz de articula mas palabra

Se levanto y paso a mi lado.

Oi como se rompía un pedazo de tela pero no pude girarme a ver.

-Que haces?-pregunto el pelirrojo kazekage. Aun no entendía por que se lo preguntaba.

-Es obvio que hay que limpiarle el barro-hablo simplemente.

Limpiarme?, pero si apenas podía moverme…a no ser, no no es posible el no va limpiarme ni en tus sueños Hinata! Me grite a mi misma, aunque sea guapo y todo eso, aunque tenga un cuerpo de ensueño y que lo vea de reojo no significa nada.

El no haría eso JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES.

Aunque me sentí un poco decepcionada en mi interior.

Escuche los pasos de vuelta hacia a mi y la figura del pelinegro apareció a un costado sentir el frio de la tela húmeda en mi rostro.

-Q…Que-las palabras no me salían mas por la impresión que por la droga que circulaba en mi cuerpo.

Movio la tela alrededor de mis mejillas luego en mi frente y mi boca, se tardo un poco mas de tiempo en ese sector lo cual me impaciento mas, me preocupaba que escuchara el latir de mi corazón que golpeaba furiosamente en mi pecho o que se fijara que mi sangre circulaba mas rápido y se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Se alejo de mi un momento mientras volvia a humedecer el pedazo de tela que usaba para limpiarme. Sin tardar mas se acerco de nuevo y empezó de nuevo esta vez a nivel del arco de mi cuello.

Por alguna razón quería que lo que sentía como carisias llegaran a algo mas.

No, no debo pensar asi si pudiera mover mi cuello sacudiría mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi.

En ese momento una de sus manos busco el cierre de mi saco y empezó a jalarlo hacia abajo.

-No…-trate de protestar aunque en mi fuero interno quería que continuase.

-Es para limpiarte mejor el cuello y los brazos-respondio a mi negativa, sonaba lógico desde todos los ángulos no?

Ya libre de mi chamarra me sentí expuesta frente a la mirada de ojos negros que se posaban sobre mi con insistencia, los observe durante un instante y pensé que quizá que Uchiha-san disfrutaba de es…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de algo caliente en mi cuello.

-Ah…-sus labios se movían arriba y abajo en mi cuello, succionándome de vez en cuando, la sensación era indescriptible algo que nunca había experimentado hasta ahora

-Que haces?-demando la otra voz. Me disgusto que se separara de mi para contestarle.

-Nada en realidad-contesto y me dio un efímero beso en la garganta a lo cual emití un leve gemido sin poder evitarlo-lo disfruta vez?.

Me desmayaría en cualquier momento si esto seguía asi.

Continúo con mis brazos de forma lenta, separándose de mi de vez en cuando para remojar el pedazo de tela, cuando termino pensé que acabaría pero luego me levanto mi blusa de rejilla dejando al descubierto parte de abdomen.

-Es…-la voz me fallaba atropelladamente.

-No tienes barro bajo tu blusa…es una lástima-dijo a modo que levantaba mi brazo y besaba mi muñeca subiendo poco a poco .

-Para!-demando la voz del pelirrojo mientras de un movimiento ágil ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del Uchiha.

-Porque me detienes?-pregunto de forma inocente mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-No se lo que haces, pero tocar a una mujer asi sin su permiso no es correcto-

-Qué?-trato de sofocar una sonrisa-a ella no le molesta-me miro por un instante, mi rostro a debía estar rojo como algún tomate-porque no lo intentas?-cuestiono-Asi.

Se inclino un poco y volvió a besarme el cuello un instante mientras me sonrojaba y soltaba un gemido.

De verdad pensé que no lo haría…pero estaba equivocada.

Lentamente se acerco a mi observándome todo el tiempo lo que puso aun más nerviosa quizá buscando un signo de rechazo en mi mirada, pero para ser sincera no tenia intención de impedírselo.

Me dio un pequeño beso en mi garganta y se levanto a verme luego otro más largo subiendo y bajando en mi cuello

-Ah…-respondía inconscientemente a sus acciones, sentí entonces otro par de labios en mi muñeca que subía poco a poco a mi mejilla, se detuvo allí y me miro.

Me hundí en un par de ojos negros que parecían pedirme permiso, cosa que no negaría y por primera vez me beso en los labios.

Fue dulce y amargo a la vez, una mezcla que no supe interpretar solo se deslizaba dentro de mi con extremo cuidado como si fuera algo valioso y frágil.

Me tomo del cuello y volvió a verme para besarme con mas fuerza esta vez un beso que explicaba pasión y desesperación al mismo tiempo, fue algo brusco, y me gusto.

Un escalofrió en mi hombro me hizo gemir dándole la oportunidad al Uchiha de pasar su lengua a mi boca moviendo frenéticamente, quise igualarlo pero a diferencia de mi el parecía saber lo que hacía, me concentre en seguirle el paso pero había otra cosa que me entretenía y eso era el par de labios que estaban recorriendo mi cuelo con total libertad.

Me libero un par de segundos mientras me sacaba la blusa con rapidez y retomaba mis labios, empecé a sudar mientras el calor de esos dos cuerpos me invadía por completo.

-No es tan difícil verdad?-pregunto el Uchiha con tono burlo al pelirrojo, no pude ver su reacción pero sentí que me besaba la muñeca como antes Uchiha.

Escuche una risa seca

-Mira y aprende-le reto, me tomo de los brazos y de un impulso me puso de pie.

-Q…-sabía que no tenía sentido preguntar pero aun así quise intentarlo para lograr descifrar sus planes que pasaría conmigo después o porque lo hacía.

Me tomo de la cintura a modo de soporte aun no podía mantenerme erguida, repartió besos por mi cuello y mi cara lentamente tomo una de mis manos y la medio dentro de su traje, me estremecí y al parecer el lo noto, me dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado mientras me sonrojaba aun mas -_si es eso posible-_.

Deslizo mi mano alrededor de su pecho y pude sentir claramente su formado cuerpo, los pectorales, primero y suavemente al abdomen hasta la punta de su pantalón.

-Tómala un momento-le oí decir-aun no pasa el efecto de la droga.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon el cuerpo apretándome desde atrás a otro cuerpo firme, sentí su calor de inmediato al no tener mi blusa, su mano se deslizaba sosteniéndome aun hasta mis pechos que lucían vulnerables protegidos solo por un fila tela.

Sus dedos se colaron por la parte de abajo, primero uno y luego otro moviéndolos con delicadeza y cierta curiosidad.

-Ahh…Gaa…-gemía su nombre, su mano levanto mi sostén por completo y empezó a masajear mi pecho derecho, lo apretó y estiro de mi pezón con algo de rudeza pero seguía siendo agradable.

El calor se expandió aun mas llegando entre mis piernas una sensación nueva y agradable me invadió mientras sentía que liquido se acumulaba y escurría por mi intimidad.

-Mantenla asi-escuche la voz del pelinegro en medio de mi excitación y vi que se había despojado de su ropa, trate de apartar mi vista de el pero mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba como quería.

Se acerco a mi y se puso de rodillas.

-ahh…Uchiha…san-le llame intrigada por su posición.

-No crees que seria mas prudente en estos momentos llamarme por mi nombre?-rio un poco y se acerco a mi cuerpo dejándome sentir su aliento caliente sobre mi piel pero sin hacer nada.

El mar de emociones que sentía no tenia nombre a menos no uno que supiera en ese momento, por un lado unas manos que se extendían ahora a mis senos tocándolo con suavidad y violencia a la vez y por otro el aliento caliente que me torturaba en el abdomen. Quería gritarle que no era suficiente, que quería mas de el…de ambos, que supieran que yo lo quería que a pesar de todo mi cuerpo había cedido antes ellos y que disponían de el en ese momento.

Pero la voz no me salía claramente como para dar a conocer mis pensamientos.

-Ahh…por…sasu…-

-Esto no hace falta-dijo el pelinegro mientras su hábiles manos se desasían de mi pantalón-no tienes barro en las piernas-dijo.

Ahora no tenia en mente sus palabras sino sus acciones.

Se paro y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y pregunto.

-Quieres seguir?-parecía divertido

-si…-

-Seguro?-rebatió

Iba a responderle cuando sentí un dedo suyo dentro mio moviendo suavemente en un principio pero acelerando sus movimientos mientras hablábamos.

-Sientes eso?-mas rápido cada vez

-Si…ahh-jadeaba y buscada el aire perdido de mis pulmones, me observaba.

Gaara empezó a besarme el cuello, y gemi mas fuerte.

-Veo que ya lo llevas bien-hablo al pelirrojo

Este no le contesto y metió otro dedo dentro de mi.

-ahh…sasu…sa…gaa- toco un punto dentro de mi que me hizo gritar todo lo que pude.

-Déjamela, sabes que hacer ahora-

Sentí que mi soporte por parte de gaara desaparecía, cai hacia el frente un segundo hasta que otros brazos me recibieron mi cuerpo.

Sentí entonces una fuerza palpitante entre mis piernas, gemi al saber de que se trataba.

-Parece que ya estas lista-declaro y se arrodillo dejando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo a la merced de su longitud que esperaba hundirse en mi desesperadamente-No necesitaras esto-rompió mis bragas con los dedos ambos lados para arrojarlo luego.

Me levanto un poco y me acomodo sobre su sexo frotándolos deliberadamente.

-Ahh…por Sasuke-gemi no soportaba eso aun sin penetrarme lo sentía cada célula de mi cuerpo clamaba unirme a el, la humedad se extendía por mis piernas recordándome lo preparada que estaba, pero mientras mi cuerpo no me respondía no podría hacer mucho.

-Sa…sahh-suplicaba pero el me silencio con un beso que bajaba entre mis pechos y se detenía en momentos a morder mis pezones duros.

Ya no existía el tiempo ni el espacio en esos momentos, me olvide de todo, de la misión, de la lluvia. Mis sentidos estaban enfocados en disfrutar al máximo de esos dos hombres que estaban allí conmigo.

-Listo?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Hinata-me llamo-no te he preguntado aun –me miro fijamente-se que eres virgen-sorprendida solo le mire esperando que entendiera, se notaba mucho?-Por eso es que te daré a elegir quieres que gaara o yo sea el primero?.

Me mire a mi misma en ese momento, no me lo había preguntado, pero es que no importaba mucho o si? No podía pensarlo ahora.

-No lo sabes?-pregunto y negué-Eso será un problema no podemos ser ambos al mismo tiempo…tal vez si-le mire interrogante.

-Acércate Gaara, cualquiera que te viera diría que no sabes que hacer-se burlo.

-Callate-respondio el otro serio

-Ponte frente a mí-le dijo y sostenla de la cintura.

Me tomo firmemente y sin vacilación pero que pretendían?.

-Ponte mejor de este lado-le indico Sasuke y este le miro interrogativo pero le obedeció, ahora frente mio tenia al kazekage mas joven de la arena que me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de fuego y que me estremecían a pesar de su seriedad.

-ahh…que Sasuke!-grite al sentir su lengua húmeda en mi ano lambiéndolo por un momento luego metiendo un dedo a la vez-ahh…-otra sensación me invadía esta vez gaara me lambia mi sexo con rapidez aumentando así mi humedad, olvidando la presión que me hacia Sasuke con sus dedos.

-Esta lista-anuncio el ultimo Uchiha y pude sentirlo sus dos sexos rozaban de manera constante mis dos entradas ambas humedas y entendí por que dijo que estaba preparada como el transcurso de sus planes.

-Ahh…-los sentía palpitar cerca de mi jugando con sus puntas y rozándome-Por..por favor-suplique en mi desesperación por sentirlos dentro de mi quien diría que suplicaría por que me tomasen?

En un esfuerzo me levantaron y me dejaron caer profundamente sobre ellos grite sus nombres una y otra vez, llore un poco al sentir el dolor de la primera vez por ambos lados, pero duro poco pronto estuve gritando de placer mientras ellos se hundían mas profundo en mi.

Incline mi cabeza y pude verlo gimiendo con su voz ronca y exhalando leves jadeos mientras presionaba mi cintura con fuerza, el sudor le corría en la frente, levante mis manos y le acaricie el kanji, luego deslice su pelo rojo entre mis dedos sintiendo su suavidad.

-Gaa..gaara-san-ahh…-le llame para que me mirara, me perdí en sus ojos mientras su empuje se hacía más fuerte y profundo, entonces le bese, el primer beso de ambos que desbordo pasión, jugamos con muestras lenguas mientras sentía el calor acumularse en mi vientre.

-Ahhh….yo yo me- sabia lo que era pero nunca pensé que fuera asi, mil veces mejor.

Sasuke me besaba la espalda con dedicación desee verle a el también.

Explote, el liquido de mis piernas se incremento mientras lanzaba un gemido con todas mis fuerzas

-Ah…ah…ah-entre jadeos atrape aire en mis pulmones. Pero lo poco que había conseguido lo gaste en un grito que lance gritando el nombre de Sasuke.

-Sasuke!-se corrió dentro de mi y sentí que un liquido caliente entraba dentro de mi ocasionándome un placer desconocido.

El paro de embestirme pero Gaara lo hizo aun más fuerte y otra vez la sensación de calor me invadió pero esta vez grite su nombre.

-Gaara!-me siguió embistiendo un par de veces más mientras tenia mis manos enredados en su cabeza.

La cueva se volvió mas clara a medida que recobraba el sentido y la respiración, de verdad había pasado todo esto? Estaba cansada y el sueño me llamo.

Me sentí en el suelo húmedo con mi chamarra de piso aun no respiraba normalmente pero me incorpore. Ambos se vestían y me miraron.

-Esto ya no sirve-me aviso el Uchiha mostrando mis destrozadas bragas entre sus dedos-Ya se perdió el efecto de la droga-me hizo notar.

-si, Uchiha-san-al menos eso parecía no me había dado cuenta y eso cuando? Busque en mis memorias pero solo logre sonrojarme.

Me puse en una mi sostén y mis pantalones que estaban en un rincón de la cueva, como llegaron allí?, mejor mi pensarlo.

Sentí que me abrazaban por detrás, era un calor conocido y podía identificarlo

-U-uchiha-san-paso una mano por mi cintura y tomo con la otra mi mano y beso mi muñeca como antes y dijo.

-Soy Sasuke, recuerdas que lo gemiste muy bien hace rato-me sonroje.

-Y yo-dijo mientras que al igual que Sasuke pasaba un bazo por mi cintura y besaba mi muñeca-Soy Gaara .

-La próxima vez lo dirás mejor-dijeron ambos al unisonó cono si pensaran lo mismo del asunto yo solo les di un beso a cada uno y termine de vestirme.

-Nos vamos…Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun-dije.

Claro que habría otra vez.

**FIN**

Bueno hice el intento de un rated M ya diran ustedes que les pareció.

Nos leemos.

**Pryre-chan**


End file.
